


(Boy) you got me spinning

by Drago



Series: Spinning [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Changmin just loves Yunho a lot, Felching, M/M, Make Up, Rimming, Siwon wants to give Yunho the D, Yunho appreciation, Yunho in panties, dancer!Yunho, idk - Freeform, it's mild, jealous!Min, stripper!Yunho, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is a neat freak, Siwon won't take a hint, Yunho still strips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Boy) you got me spinning

It turns out that spending a lot of time together and living together are two, completely different things. Yunho is mostly useless in the kitchen, walks around the flat wearing shoes, leaves his stuff everywhere and squeezes toothpaste from the middle. And Changmin is a bit of a neat freak. He didn’t even know about it until he started living with Yunho, and things got slightly out of control with another person in a flat. It’s messy, and he can’t stand it. He never really had to compromise with anyone, his parents’ fault, he supposes. He knows he is a bit spoiled, but wanting the flat to be neat shouldn’t be too much to expect.  
So they fight. After every fight Yunho gets better for a while, but then he reverts to his old habits, driving Changmin mad in a completely wrong way. Make up sex is awesome, but piles of dirty plates threatening to fall out of the sink are not.  
“It was one sock that got lost on its way to the bathroom. Are you seriously going to make a big thing out of it?” Yunho asks exasperated, clearly not seeing the point.  
“You left a dirty sock in a middle of a room, that’s disgusting. Cleaning doesn’t require that much brain power, or does it? Even children can do it, so why can’t you?!”  
Yunho’s eyes flash with hurt, but he quickly schools his face into one of indifference. He doesn’t answer, just goes to their shared bedroom and after a moment comes out with a bag. Suddenly Changmin remembers that there is a dance competition his boyfriend is taking part in, and it’s in Japan, so he was going to offer driving him to the airport. Only now both of them are angry, so Yunho leaves without saying goodbye.  
  
It’s quiet. It’s funny how quickly you get used to having someone around after years of living alone. At first it’s fine, he can read books without anyone interrupting him and the bathroom is squeaky clean.  
Then Changmin tries listening to the radio and even watching TV shows just to hear someone chat in the background. It takes him three days to start feeling uneasy. Yunho is supposed to be gone for a week, and he doesn’t call or text. Radio silence is getting on Changmin’s nerves, and he obsessively analyzes his behaviour. He decides that he is been too harsh on his boyfriend, who obviously tries really hard for him. He realizes that Yunho makes their flat look lived in, it’s becoming a home, not only a house where they can sleep. Changmin should probably learn to let things go if he wants a healthy relationship, it’s not only about him anymore.  
At least that’s what his mother says, and he may actually agree. It sounds plausible enough.  
  
When Yunho comes back he has two bags instead of one with which he left. He eyes Changmin warily, probably wondering if they are going to continue their fight. Changmin surprises him with a soft kiss and even softer ‘I’m sorry’ whispered into his ear. Yunho tells him he won the competition (Changmin already knows, he googled it after all; and maybe watched some Youtube videos as well), and they have a celebratory fuck on the kitchen table. Later they eat Japanese snacks that Yunho bought, and Changmin pretends to dislike the silly shirt that his boyfriend got for him.  
  
Letting go is relaxing. Not fighting all the time too.  
  


***

Yunho has a tendency to talk about things that bother him while they are happily lounging in bed with no care for the world. It’s his strategy to keep Changmin’s reactions at bay since no one can get really angry about something while lazily cuddling with their lover. It works most of the time, but it definitely doesn’t work when Yunho tells him that Siwon keeps coming to the bar and requesting private dances. Changmin is almost out of the flat by the time Yunho manages to get out of bed and cling to his arm, not letting him leave and probably bash Siwon’s head in.  
Siwon is Changmin’s friend by proxy, Kyuhyun likes to hang out with him, so Changmin doesn’t really have a choice most of the time, but there are no strong feelings there. But even if they were not close, who the fuck does that? Siwon has some serious guts to hit on Changmin’s boyfriend.  
“It’s not a big deal. I told Minah I won’t dance for him, so.”  
“If it wasn’t a big deal you wouldn’t mention it.”  
Yunho’s lips press into a thin line, but he can’t exactly contradict Changmin. 

Siwon is handsome, his face symmetrical. Changmin’s face gets all mismatched when he is happy, making him look like an idiot, a weirdo. He always knew he wouldn’t win any beauty contests, seeing as he isn’t classically handsome, but it’s okay, Yunho is pretty enough for both of them, and there is no way Changmin will let Siwon ruin it. No fucking way. He isn’t afraid to admit that he can be possessive and intense, but he isn’t naïve. He knows he has to fight for things and people he loves because otherwise someone may steal them from him. 

Yunho probably expects him to forget about it, but Changmin simply can’t, so he arranges a meeting, pretending to be interested in Siwon’s new business deal. Smug motherfucker gives him a black eye, but he is pretty sure he breaks Siwon’s nose, so he still is a winner. That will teach him.  
Changmin tries to tell his boyfriend that it was an accident, that he didn’t start a fight over him, but contrary to popular belief Yunho isn’t dumb and can put two things together about what happened. Yunho glares a lot while taking care of Changmin’s bruise because he absolutely hates violence (which younger man finds amusing since the dancer has a black belt in hapkido), but they fall asleep curled around each other, so he can’t be that mad.

***

Changmin loves Yunho in make up, so the older man has taken to applying it before leaving for the club and not removing it before he gets home. Changmin always watches him like a hawk, drinking in his beauty. He is enthralled with the way brushes move over Yunho’s eyelids and cheeks leaving spots of colour and glitter in their wake.  
Every time he wants to devour his boyfriend, ruin his perfection, but he learns to refrain himself. He has enough self-restraint to wait until later, when they don’t have to worry about Yunho being late.  
Sometimes, when Yunho isn’t too tired, he dances for Changmin dressed only in lingerie. The younger man likes to lick him through the lace, the dancer makes him work for it before he is allowed to take off the panties with his teeth. Yunho’s reward for being a good boy is a slow, thorough rimming that leaves his hole wet open, ready for cock.  
Changmin likes Yunho in every position, but particularly on all fours, when he can watch the way his partner’s back arches when Changmin goes deep, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Yunho mewls and cries, never complaining, no matter how hard Changmin goes. He is strong enough to take it.  
The younger man calls him his good, beautiful boy and licks the sweat off the soft skin, sometimes biting Yunho’s broad shoulders, leaving marks and dark bruises. They don’t use condoms anymore, because it’s just the two of them, and Changmin loves coming inside Yunho’s body, likes putting his mouth on the abused hole and sucking, licking inside until his boyfriend is a sloppy mess.  
Yunho looks especially beautiful after his face has been fucked, mouth red and swollen, streaks of cum covering his chin and cheeks. He always smiles then, happy and satisfied, and it makes Changmin want to devour him all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop me, plz. I wasn't going to write anything else, but "Champagne" happened. All hail the adorable sex kitten that is Jung Yunho.


End file.
